


Get a Loaf of These Guys

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Intrulogical, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, dad!janus, sons!creativitwins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: I just wanted to write Janus clowning his sons?That’s really all. So here’s some words I wrote in one continuous thought
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Get a Loaf of These Guys

Janus had been watching this situation unfold for years now. And as much as he loved his sons, the twins were not always... The quickest on the uptake. 

The two of them had grown up in the same house all their lives, mostly because Janus thought they’d lose their little minds if he tried to move them away from the boy next door and the boy across the street. And he had to admit, he didn’t really want to leave those two either. 

Logan, the boy next door, had two wonderful and supportive mothers who always encouraged him, while Virgil, the boy across the street had a kind mom and dad who had all of the best intentions.. But it was clear that they really didn’t understand the young emo very well. They were both extremely loved and cared for, but there was just something about them having Janus close by as an adult gay man that they could look up to and go to that literally everyone involved was happy about.

The four boys had basically grown up together, Janus watching as Remus and Logan would bring frogs home and try and keep them alive in shoe boxes or play little mad scientist games while Roman and Virgil would have little performances in the living room or argue about their favorite movies. 

They were all about thirteen or so when it really hit Janus that these two boys had grown more interested in his sons than he had originally realized. Logan and Virgil were both much.. Not necessarily quieter than his sons, but definitely less intense. That didn’t mean they weren’t trying, in their own ways, to feel things out and see if their feelings might have been reciprocated... But it was clear that every single time they did, it went right over those identical heads. 

The boys actually made it to age seventeen before Janus finally decided he just had to step in. He’d sent Roman and Remus on an arbitrary errand down the block, then texted the two other boys and asked them to come over. Once he’d gotten them both into the living room, he sat opposite them and got right to the point. 

“Alright you two, I am very aware of how you two feel about my boys.” Janus watched as both Logan and Virgil’s eyes went wide, clearly worried about how their gay role model felt about that, but he was quick to hold up a hand to calm them and continue on. “I’m happy for you, I support you. There’s just something you two really need to be aware of.” 

The two teens glanced at each other and then back to Janus. “...And what is that?” Logan asked.

Janus brought in a big breath then exhaled slowly. “...You two need to understand... Subtlety isn’t going to get you anywhere with them. My boys are about as dense as four day old bread.“

The two of them just blinked and processed that for a moment, sitting quietly for a minute until they heard the twins unlocking the front door and coming back inside. Before they made it in, Logan and Virgil quickly turned back to Janus and each gave him a nod in understanding. 

Janus had nodded in return, getting up to let the teens sort themselves out. 

Despite the fact that literally everyone else had been aware of the situations, Roman and Remus both managed to be completely blindsided within the next week or so. Those three loved the twins.. But no one could deny that what Janus had said was extremely true


End file.
